Tennis Match
by Inumaru12
Summary: Because it was like watching a Tennis match, watching those two flirt together like that. So Luffy and Robin decided that desperate measures have to be taken, they have to be thrown and locked in the closet for a little “Bonding” time. SanUso. Yaoi onesho


**Title:****Tennis Match**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairing:** SanUso (SanjiXUsopp)

**Warnings:** Yaoi/boy love/ shonen-ai

**Summery:** Because it was like watching a Tennis match, watching those two flirt together like that. So Luffy and Robin decided that desperate measures have to be taken, they have to be thrown and locked in the closet for a little "Bonding" time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece…(Sigh) But I do own a copy of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure for the Wii…It's very addicting.

**Inumaru:** This is for my friend and Onii-chwan **Icebender21**. He promised to write me a fic about Robin and I promised to do a SanUso for him. What can I say; I'm a fan girl for Robin. XD Please Review and vote on my poll!! Thanks!

**Tennis Match**

Robin watched her Captain from behind her book so that if he happened to look back at her she would appear to be reading. It was quite amusing to Robin to watch Captain-san because he was watching Cook-san and Long nose-Kun. As Captain-san watched them his brows furrowed together and he sighed in an annoyed fashion and got up and plopped down next to Robin and crossed his arms.

"Is something wrong Captain-san?" Robin asked, setting her book flat in her lap.

Luffy looked up at his shipmate and sighed again. "Usopp and Sanji are so oblivious to each others feelings. The two of them are obviously in love with each other." Luffy said, nodding his head fiercely

The dark haired woman blinked for a second before smiling gently at him. This was the first person, besides herself, to see Usopp's and Sanji's behavior towards each other as it really was. She knew she shouldn't really be surprised though because she knew her Captain was very perceptive with emotions.

"What do you suggest we do Captain-San?" Robin asked.

The dark haired Captain blinked but then went into a thinking pose.

"I'm not sure…I mean we can't just throw them together. Then Luffy's thoughtful face then changed into a mischievous grin. "Or can we?"

Robin smiled as she quickly caught on to Luffy's train of thought.

"I'm sure we most definitely could Captain-San." She said.

Luffy stood up and Robin marked her page in her book before setting it down. The two of them went over their plan before setting off to do their parts.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Oi Usopp-kun!"

Usopp looked up from his latest invention to see Luffy grinning at him.

"Oh hey Luffy, what's up?" The sharpshooter asked looking back down at his work, never seeing the grin widen on Luffy's face.

"I need your help with something, and I can't ask anyone else. Will you please help me?" Luffy asked.

Usopp stopped and looked at his Captain and friend. "My help?" He asked a little hesitantly. What could Luffy want help with that he could do? He then shook off those thoughts and got up. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

The Gum Gum man grabbed Usopp's arm and started to drag him out of the room and down the hall. Luffy got to the end of the hall and opened the closet that they hardly ever used.

"So what do you need help with?" Usopp asked, a little confused.

"Hehe. It's not what I need help with but what you and Sanji need help with." Luffy said, his grin becoming more of a devil's grin. Usopp suddenly had the feeling he was prey and Luffy was the predator. He turned to run from him and barely made it down the hallway before Luffy stretched his arm out and caught him by the neck of his shirt and pulling him back. Before he could even protest he was thrown into the closet and the door was closed and locked.

Just as Luffy locked the door, Robin was getting Sanji into the palm of her hand.

**XxXxXxXx**

Robin walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Her smile widened as she saw Sanji contemplating what to have for dinner that night.

"Hello Cook-San." She said, announcing her presence.

Sanji stopped and turned to her, hearts in his eyes.

"Robin-Chwaaan! What can I do for you?" He asked lovingly.

"I need your help with something Cook-San. Would you mind coming with me for a little bit?" She asked politely.

"Of course not my dear!" He said as basically skipped behind Robin.

He followed her down stairs and blinked when he saw Luffy standing in front of the closet.

"Wha-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence before Luffy suddenly ripped the door open and Robin pushed him into the closet. The room was flooded with light and he briefly saw Usopp's wide eyes before he fell into him and crashed into the ground.

"Have fun you two!" Luffy said from behind the door. The lock was clearly heard. "You can't come out till you do, Captain's orders!"

The two sat their in silence until Usopp spoke, in a hesitant voice.

"U-Um Hey Sanji…Do you think you could get off of me? You're kinda crushing me." He said.

Sanji blinked and then realized he was on top of Usopp. If Usopp had never said anything he would've thought that he was on top of a woman. The chef blushed and was thankful it was dark so the younger male couldn't see his face. He got up and laid his back against the wall.

It was very cramped in the closet, so cramped that Usopp and Sanji were squished right next to each other and Usopp could nearly feel the other's breath on his neck. He tried to suppress a shutter but did a horrible job of it. Sanji glanced his way.

"What are you cold or something?" He asked, raising a curly eyebrow.

"N-No." Stuttered Usopp, trying to shuffle away from Sanji but having nowhere to go.

Suddenly an idea sparked into Sanji's mind and a devilish grin came on his face. It surely would've scared Usopp if he could see it. The blonde man slipped his arm around the tanned man's shoulder and said man gave out an unmanly squeak.

"W-What are you doing?!" The sharpshooter asked.

"Nothing," Sanji shrugged. "Just trying to get comfortable. It seems like we're going to be stuck here for a while."

Usopp started to relax. "Oh. Who knows when those two will let us out again, and what did Luffy mean 'Have fun.'?" Usopp grumbled a bit.

"I think I know what Luffy meant." Sanji said. Usopp looked up at him. "What?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Sanji leaned down and kissed where he guessed Usopp's lips were. Usopp gave a squeak which allowed Sanji to slip his tongue in. A moment later Usopp began to kiss back, making Sanji very happy. The cook pulled away for air and was about to start again when Usopp spoke.

"S-Sanji…I, really like you." He said in almost a whisper but of course Sanji heard.

He smiled at the sharpshooter in the dark and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I really like you too Usopp." He replied. "Now…Before we move on to the main dish we have to tenderize the meat to get the sweet juices." He grinned as he began to rip of off Usopp's clothes.

Usopp gulped.

**XxXxXxXx**

Chopper who happened to be walking by heard growls and moans coming from in the closet.

"ACK! There's a monster in the closet!!" Chopper cried, afraid. He quickly ran to find Luffy and tell him.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy had his back to the mast and was began to doze off with Zoro next to his side who was polishing his swords. Suddenly Chopper came running out from downstairs and then threw himself into Luffy's lap, jousting him awake.

"Hmm? Chopper, what's wrong?" Luffy asked. Zoro even stopped polishing his swords to listen.

"I-I happened to be walking downstairs and then I walked by the closet down there and I think there's a monster in the closet!" Chopper said before burying his head into the crook of Luffy's neck. Luffy bit his lip to keep from laughing. He knew that the young doctor wouldn't appreciate him laughing at a time like this.

"Well Chopper, what sounds did it make?" He asked. Zoro who was listing in raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

"Well, there were a lot of growls and moan like sounds. It was scary so I just ran here." He said.

Luffy bit his lip a little harder and patted Chopper on the back.

"It's okay. The monster in there is a good monster. It won't hurt you. Just don't bother it okay?" Luffy said.

The reindeer sniffled. "R-really? It won't hurt me, or eat me up?" He asked.

Luffy nodded. "Yep. All you gotta do is leave it alone. Promise?" He asked, holding his pinky out.

"Promise." Chopper said, taking Luffy's pinky with his hooves.

Then Luffy tickled Chopper's belly and the little reindeer squirmed until he was out of the rubber man's grip and ran off, giggling the entire time.

The Straw hat pirate grinned and the looked at Zoro who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with the 'Monster' in the closet downstairs?" Zoro said, his voice crossed with amused and exasperation.

Luffy merely grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zoro." He said.

"Right." Zoro said, not believing it for a second.

Luffy chuckled and told him self he would have to tell Robin later.

**Owari**

**Ending Omake**

**Inu:** Yay! Another story done!!

**Nami:** Wow, I'm surprised Inu-Chan. Usually you write ZoLu and there wasn't even a hint of it in this story!

**Inu:** Yeah… I'm a tad surprised my self. It usually jumps me when I'm half way through the fic. It didn't this time so I'm a little please and nervous. You never know when it's going to jump you.

**Zoro:** INUMARU!! I finally found you!! I'm gunna kill you for that damn map you gave me!!

**Inu:** B-but the map was really clear, all you had to do was follow it! It's not my fault yu have no sense of direction!

**SILENCE**

**Inu:** Uh…Should I start running?

**Nami:** Yep, and far.

**Zoro:** (Pulls out Wadou)

**Inu:** U-Uh, If you kill me then I'll never be able to write ZoLu again and all there would be left is ZoSan!

**Zoro:** (Stop and twitches) Fine. As long as you continue to write me and Luffy. (Stomps off)

**Inu:** (Sighs with relief) Oh thank goodness. Well anyway, Nami if you'll do the honors.

**Nami:** Okay! Please review for this story because it makes Inumaru happy and makes her write more stories. Okay Inu-Chan, that will be 300,000 beli! Hand it over!

**Inu:** W-What?!


End file.
